


The Walk That Brought Us Together

by Mono_D_Duo



Series: Magic Men and their Adorable Wards [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BillDip, Blow Jobs, Content approved by SCAR, Exhibitionism, Groping, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Spanking, Voyeurism, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: As Dipper wanders through the forest, he sees Bill with another boy. Caught by the sly man, he'd convinced to meet with him the following night, unsure what to expect. Bill takes Dipper out for a walk through town, only thing is, he's naked and wearing a leash.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Magic Men and their Adorable Wards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831765
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127
Collections: Sin Corps





	The Walk That Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenkitshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/gifts).



> Merry Christman to Kenkitshadow, for it is I, YOUR SECRET SANTA!
> 
> Anyhoo, you've read the tags you know what you're in for, now enjoy the single longest chapter/one-shot I have done to date, and I hope you have a white Christmas ;)

**The Walk that Brought us Together**

Dipper could feel himself trembling in every limb, and it wasn’t just because of the cold night air blowing against his exposed skin. He was wearing only his shoes and a jacket, albeit a long jacket that hung beyond his fingertips and went down to just above his knees, and most peculiarly, a collar. The collar was black with a yellow line around the middle, and it was buckled so tight around his neck that it chaffed.

He was trembling out of trepidation, out of fear and out of sheer anticipation. It wouldn’t be much further now until he got to the place they agreed to meet. Dipper couldn’t help but ponder about the night before, and how he’d gotten into this situation.

He’d been out looking for nymph droppings when he heard some very strange sounds, sounds of shuffling, suppressed moaning and a light slapping that made him shiver and tightened his pants. He climbed a tree to get a better view and there they were; a tall, tanned, well-dressed blond man had a naked boy about dipper’s age by the hips, pushed up against a tree with his member thrusting in between the boy’s red and sore looking butt-cheeks.

He could barely keep quiet as he undid his zipper and let his hard-on spring out. He stroked it furiously as he watched the pair continue to go at it, the boy eventually being thrown to the ground, his legs pushed to his chest as the man re-entered him. His nails clawed at the dirt, his throat hoarse as he moaned and groaned, his tummy bulging every time the man clapped his hips into his naked ass!

The boy on the ground squirted white onto his stomach and chest before dipper finished, but the man kept going, pounding and humping into the boy until finally his movements intensified; he bit into the boy’s shoulder, leaving a fresh bite-mark amongst many, and rode his orgasm to completion. Dipper felt tremors ricochet through his body as he too shot his watery cum onto his shirt, though he couldn’t keep at all quiet as he did so.

The man’s head snapped to look behind him, right at Dipper as he lay on the branch of that tall pine. He couldn’t move for the shock of it all. His little cock was still leaking strings of semen onto his belly when the man grinned at him, pulling out of the other boy and righting his clothes.

“It’s a very naughty thing, to spy on people having a private moment.” The man had said, his voice like soft, melted chocolate dripping into Dipper’s ears. “But I think I can forgive you if you come on down.” Saying this, he leaned against the trunk of the tree Dipper was in, his arms crossed and his golden eyes burning up at him.

With a gulp, Dipper put his cock away and began to climb down the tree, his heart thumping a mile a minute with every foot down.

“And here we are!” The blond man said, grabbing Dipper under the armpits as soon as he was within reach and planted him on the ground.

Dipper looked up at him, an odd feeling of both chilling fear and immense interest frothing inside him. What was this man going to do? Was he going to do to Dipper what he’d done to the other boy? Was he going to kill him for seeing what he’d done? Was he gonna let him go with only a stern talking to? Dipper couldn’t tell, trying to read the man’s face was like trying to interpret hieroglyphs.

“My name’s Bill, little guy, what’s yours?” He asked, getting to a knee. At this height he was still taller than Dipper, but only by a couple of inches.

“D-Dipper Pines.” He stuttered, twisting his hands on the front of his shirt only to remember too late that it was covered in his spunk. Bill’s hand came up to rest on Dipper’s cheek. It was so warm and soft, and suddenly he felt as if he wasn’t in the forest anymore, he could’ve been back home in front of the fire, a cup of hot chocolate to the side with a plate of cookies ready for the picking.

“Dipper?” Bill tested the word out on his tongue, and hearing it fall from the man’s lips made Dipper shiver for a reason other than the sudden draft of wind that rustled the trees’ leaves. “It’s a cute name!” Bill declared, rubbing his thumb under Dipper’s eye.

Dipper blushed. His nickname had never been called “cute” before. The only ones who ever used the word “cute” to describe him were his mother and aunts when they cooed over him and how big he’d gotten at family gatherings, or when he’d been forced to wear a lamb costume and dance for them. That had been humiliating. But now, when Bill used that word to describe him, it made butterflies flutter in his stomach and made him sweat under his collar.

“Now Dipper, answer truthfully,” Bill said placing both hands on Dipper’s shoulders. “what did you see?”

Dipper looked over to the other boy, naked, heaving deep breaths on the ground as white leaked from between his spread legs.

“I saw you, I saw you having sex with that boy.” Dipper whispered, barely able to keep a blush from dusting his cheeks.

“Yes, yes I did.” Bill replied with a smile. “He’s a very cute boy, Norman is. So very cute. His skin is soft, his willy so small I can take it in my mouth very easily, his butt is so smooth and squishy, and tight too.” As he said this, Bill’s hands travelled lower, resting on Dipper’s hips.

Said boy couldn’t help but flush as he registered the lewd words. Grown-ups were usually so very careful not to say anything off-colour around him, yet here Bill was, saying how tight another boy’s butt was.

“And you know what?” Bill asked, placing a hand on Dipper’s cheek to force him to look away from Norman and stare into his eyes instead.

“What?” Dipper asked, scared of the answer yet waiting in eager anticipation for it at the same time.

“I think you’re just as cute as Norman. Would you mind if I checked?” Bill tilted his head as he asked this, almost like a curious puppy, pondering the person in front of him.

“Oh, I, um…” Dipper stuttered, his blush intensifying. Sure, Bill’s touch was warm and inviting, his voice like silk, his eyes enrapturing, but did that mean Dipper wanted to have the man touch him, to feel him? Did he want the man checking if his butt was tight? He saw how big the man’s member was and was still stunned how Norman could’ve taken it.

“Come on.” Bill coaxed gently, moving his other hand ever so slightly up Dipper’s shirt. “I’ll be very gentle.” He whispered.

Not really thinking about it, Dipper answered, not wanting to disappoint the handsome man in front of him.

“O-okay.”

Bill’s smile was bright and wide. His other hand came down to go under Dipper’s shirt. Both hands went up to his chest, feeling his small nipples. They’d never been sensitive before, but when Bill ran his fingers over them, pinching them and twisting them, they sent shocks through his body, ones somehow more intense than the blissful tremors that wracked him when he came just a few moments earlier. Speaking of, his cock had come back to life as Bill continued to feel him, lifting his shirt over his head, sending both it and his cap to the ground.

Despite it being cold, Dipper didn’t shiver. Bill’s touch, his mere presence, glowed like a warm fire before him. His body warmed very quickly when the man pressed his lips to Dipper’s, sending fire to his fingers and toes, pulling him close by the shoulders.

He didn’t protest, he let the man push his tongue into his mouth, Dipper even tried to reciprocate, but the other man was too vicious to let him get a single second in. Suddenly he wasn’t cold anymore. It was as if Bill had lit a fire in his stomach, keeping him warm and balmy as if it were the middle of summer. In fact, Dipper would go so far as to say it was too warm. He was beginning to sweat, even his exposed skin. His covered legs and feet felt constricted and trapped as it began to get warmer and warmer.

Bill’s hands shifted around to Dipper’s lower back, his fingertips dipping slightly into the back of his pants and underwear. Dipper whimpered, fists clamped around the man’s jacket to keep from keeling over.

Bill pulled his mouth away with a _pop_ , but the heat within Dipper remained strong and blazing.

“You look flustered, Dipper.” Bill observed with a chuckle. “You look so very hot and bothered. Would you like me to help you with that?”

Dipper nodded quickly, the heat pooling in his gut seeping to the rest of his body. He didn’t know the cause, he didn’t know why it was happening, he only knew that Bill and Bill alone could fix it.

“Very good.” Bill whispered into the boy’s ear. With that, his fingers pulled out of Dipper’s pants and trailed their way teasingly to the buckle of his belt. He felt Bill undo it, followed by the sound of his zipper being pulled down. He didn’t realise just how constricting the clothes had been for his cock, his hard-on felt as if it had been released from a cage.

Bill pulled Dipper’s pants down to his ankles, licking his lips at the mere sight of the tent formed in the boy’s underwear. He ran his hands up his smooth legs, running up the back of his thighs until his fingers dipped into the leg holes of the briefs. Up and up they went, feeling the curve of Dipper’s rear, snaking up and down the warm crack, delving in between and glancing against his tight, puckered hole.

“OH!” Dipper clapped his hands over his mouth when the tip of one of Bill’s taunting fingers pushed ever-so-slightly into his butthole. It made his whole body tremble, his cock leaking a wet-patch onto the front of his underwear.

“Did you like that?” Bill asked in a sultry whisper, pulling his hands out of Dipper’s briefs and running them up his sides again.

“Yes!” Dipper said, thrusting against the air. He tried to reach down and grab his dick, but Bill caught his hands, keeping them just inches from their target. “Please!” He begged. Squirming and writhing where he stood, wanting nothing more than to stroke his member then and there. He’d never done it in front of anyone before but the thought of Bill watching took any sense of shame away. If anything, having the golden-eyed man look at him as he pleasured himself like any primitive monkey spurred him on.

“No.” Bill stated. Dipper’s stomach dropped. He needed to cum **now**!

“W-why?” Dipper pleaded, trying fruitlessly to wrench his hands from the man’s grip.

“Because I said so.” Bill answered, acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dipper’s lip trembled, tears brimmed his eyes and frustration coagulated in his groin.

“Oh, baby.” Bill cooed, pulling the boy into a warm, soft embrace, close enough that the wet tip of his little member rubbed against him. “Don’t cry, the time will come for all that.” They pulled apart, Bill keeping his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Really?” Dipper asked, sounding desperate and relieved all at the same time.

“Yes.” Bill nodded. “But not tonight.” He looked over to Norman, who was now sitting up, watching the two of them with wide eyes. “I have to take care of him, and I’m afraid if I start anything with you then I’ll forget the poor boy.” Bill pulled away, walking casually over to the naked boy sitting in the clearing and taking him up into his arms. The coldness of the forest ebbed back to Dipper now that bill was gone. He tried to run over to him but stumbled to the ground, his pants still around his ankles.

“When can I see you again?” Dipper asked, utter desperation obvious in his voice.

Bill looked to consider it for a moment, said moment feeling like an eternity to the half-naked boy. “Tomorrow night, right here at the same time.” Dipper beamed, excitement building inside him again at the thought of meeting up with Bill so soon. “So long as you follow three rules.” Bill said, stalking up to him, holding three fingers up. Norman now looked to be asleep with his head resting on Bill’s shoulder.

“What are the rules?” Dipper asked, sitting on his heels, his still hard member pointing up to the man through his underwear. Bill smirked.

“One: you tell no-one that we met tonight. Two: you do not cum from now until we meet again. And three: when we meet, you must present yourself before me completely naked.”

Dipper bit his lip. Of course he wanted to meet Bill again, he wanted to know his touch, his smell, his warmth again. The first rule would be simple to follow, the second much more difficult, and the third would be doable. The biggest hurdle would be restraining himself from stroking his cock until the following night, and with the phantoms of Bill’s fingers still dancing around his body, that would be hard to do.

“Okay.” Dipper said, determined to follow all of the rules to the letter.

“That’s a good boy.” Bill said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dog’s collar. “Wear this as well. It’s not a rule, but I’d rather you did.” He winked at Dipper, making butterflies swarm in his chest and forcing a blush to his cheeks.

That was how Dipper found himself in the situation he was in now and thinking about it only made him shiver in anticipation even more.

He undid the buttons of the large jacket and left it folded by the base of a nearby pine tree. He felt so exposed like that, wearing nothing but a pair of shoes. A breeze caused goose bumps to flare on his skin. Red-faced, he cupped his hands over his erection and balls and marched on, going around a familiar tree. There he was, just as intriguing and enamouring as the night before, leaning against a tall trunk with a cigarette lit between his lips.

“There you are.” Bill said, putting the cigarette out against the tree-trunk. He stalked up to Dipper, his eyes roaming up and down his exposed body. “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” He cooed, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, massaging them for a moment before getting to a knee and running them down his sides. “Yes, you’re quite the cutie all right. And you’re even wearing the collar!” He winked at Dipper, causing him to blush again. He could feel his cock twitch against his hands as the warmth that came from Bill the night before appeared again, blowing the coldness away.

Bill’s hands settled on Dipper’s hips. He pulled the boy closer, pushing their lips together again. Once again, a heat bubbled in dipper that made him lose all shame and hesitation. He brought his smaller hands up to Bill’s neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. This time he pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth first. The taste was amazing, it was like all of his favourite flavours washed over his tongue one by one.

Bill snaked his hands around to rest on Dipper’s bare, velvety rear-end. The cheeks were as soft and as supple as he imagined they would be. He massaged and spread them, using them as handles to pull his and Dipper’s bodies together. He could feel the boy’s smaller hard-on press into him, his own member straining to be free from within his trousers.

Bill broke the kiss, Dipper breathing deeply, having been too drawn in to realise he needed to breathe.

“Aren’t you just a ferocious little snack?” Bill asked, snapping his wrist to deliver a fierce and quick _SMACK_ to Dipper’s unprotected bottom.

“Ah!” The boy yelped, blushing deeply.

Bill pulled away, wanting to take a good, solid look at the boy’s exposed body. Realising this, Dipper went to cover himself again but Bill shot him a look, a brief but devious glare that told him; “No.”. Resigned to being on display, Dipper let his arms fall to his sides.

Bill smirked, happy to see he was already having that effect on the boy. He placed his hands on Dipper’s chest, running his thumbs over his nipples for just a moment before they trailed down further, stroking his waist before resting over his flat, smooth tummy. Bill closed his eyes and felt as Dipper’s stomach rose and fell with his breaths.

Continuing on, Bill’s hands travelled down further, trailing over his thighs, feeling around them, stroking the softer insides with his thumbs before he finally focused his gaze on Dipper’s, hard, dripping member. It was three, maybe three and a half, inches, cut and almost hairless, save for a few wispy strands growing from the base.

Bill lightly pinched the tip, causing Dipper’s knees to quake as he repressed a sound of surprise. Smirking to himself, Bill raised the small cock, slowly, agonisingly, tracing the seam on the underside down to his small, marble-sized balls. He took one between his fingers, being as gentle as he could.

“How old are you?” Bill asked. Dipper almost jumped. He’d been so engrossed in the sensation of his privates being touched by someone else for the first time that it was as if Bill’s question had come from nowhere at all.

“T-twelve.” He mumbled, doing his best not to move so he wouldn’t squirt onto Bill so soon.

“I thought so.” Bill said, more to himself than to Dipper. “You’re about the right size for it.”

Dipper felt his ears go red. Of all things, he didn’t expect _his_ cock length to be commented on, but he couldn’t deny that there was a certain spark of pride that came with knowing that his wasn’t small.

“WHOA!” Dipper yelled when he felt his entire member engulfed by something wet and hot. He looked down and saw Bill’s head bobbing up and down on his cock, kissing the base again and again. Waves of heat rattled his body from head to toe to cockhead, making him groan and gasp aloud. He had no time to hope that no one was close by before a new sensation attacked him. Bill ran a hand up his leg and between his clenched cheeks, poking gingerly at his hole.

“Relax.” Bill said pulling off of his cock for just an instant before going back down. Dipper tried and failed, only able to obey Bill when the man delivered another searing smack to his bottom. Slow and steady, Bill pushed his finger deeper and deeper into Dipper, feeling a place that had never been touched before, going deeper and deeper until he found a particular spot and…

Birds flew from the trees as Dipper screamed! He clenched hard around Bill’s finger as he exploded in a climax unlike anything he had ever experienced before! He could feel his semen shooting in strings down Bill’s throat as the man continued to bear down on his prostate while still bobbing up and down on his cock.

Bill stood to his full height, letting Dipper lean against him to stay standing on his wobbly legs. When the boy was finally able to think again, he looked up at the man, only to be met with a piercing glare.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to cum.” He said with a grin.

Dipper shook his head. “No, you said I couldn’t cum until we met again. Well, we’ve met again, so that means I can cum, right?” He almost shook with nerves, he didn’t want Bill to be mad at him, he didn’t want this warm, blissful feeling to go away! When Bill smiled at him, all feelings of dread evaporated.

“Finally, a boy who can think a bit.” He kneeled so he was on Dipper’s level. “Usually when I pull that line, they freeze and beg for forgiveness, but not you, you remembered what I said down to the last letter.”

Dipper beamed, the praise going straight down to his cock again, which strained to stand.

“How about, as a reward, I give you a special treat?” Bill asked, his hands on Dipper’s hips.

Dipper grinned with excitement! The warm feeling from Bill grew even warmer and he wanted nothing more than to be held by the man, to kiss him and be brought to orgasm by him. “Yeah!”

“That’s good.” He smiled and pulled out a rope from inside his coat. Upon closer inspection he saw that there was a clasp on one end. “A leash?” He queried. Bill didn’t answer, instead he clicked the clasp onto Dipper’s collar.

“There, how nice is that?” He asked, standing to full height with the leash in hand.

“It’s…” Dipper didn’t know what to think of it. He’d never thought about this kind of thing before; being treated like a pet. He looked up at Bill, who had a ravenous look in his eyes. The thought of being Bill’s “pet” both scared and excited him. He could still feel those slaps on his rear. If he went along with this, would he be in store for more of that? After all, he’d seen Norman’s bare ass the night before and he looked as if he’d been spanked good.

But, on the other hand, this _was_ Bill, warm, beautiful Bill, who just gave him the most incredible, most pleasurable experience of his life. Would being a pet be worth that? Dipper couldn’t think of a single reason it wouldn’t.

“It’s great!” Dipper exclaimed.

“I knew you’d agree.” Bill said, cupping Dipper’s cheek. He leaned down and planted a short but sweet kiss on the boy’s lips. “Let’s go for a walk.” He said, and like that, Dipper was being led by the leash in the opposite direction of town.

“Where are we going?” Dipper asked, worried that they would be going somewhere where people might see him naked. The thought made him want to jump in a hole and die. He hated when anyone saw him naked. Bill was an exception, an unusual exception that Dipper had little trouble stripping down for. But that was _Bill_! Bill was warm and kind and made Dipper feel great! Of course he’d be okay with him seeing him naked. But anyone else, even his own family, would just be humiliating.

“Just a place where you can prove yourself.” Bill said. “It’s straight ahead, so you take the lead from here.” Bill ordered.

Dipper did as he was told, stepping a few feet in front of Bill. Every now and then he’d veer off course, but a yank of the collar brought him back onto the right path. Bill, meanwhile, was taking the opportunity to drink in the sight of Dipper’s naked butt. It was truly one of the cutest he’d seen. It was small and bubbly, smooth and flawless, like silk to the touch and it bounced so teasingly as Dipper walked. He imagined spanking it until those cheeks bled, he thought of what it’d be like to bury his member between them, to thrust into Dipper until he was full of his semen and then pull out and watch his cum leak from between those pert cheeks.

He was determined to see that by the end of the night.

“B-Bill?” Dipper stammered after a few more minutes of silent walking.

“Yes?” He asked, knowing what the boy would probably say.

“I can hear cars. Aren’t we getting a bit too close to the town? What if somebody sees me?” He sounded a bit panicked now. He turned to face Bill, hands covering his privates again.

Bill yanked on the leash, causing Dipper to stumble into him. “Don’t worry, my little Dipper, even if someone does see you, they’re not gonna see _you_.” The statement made Dipper both curious and worried. He didn’t really have a say in the matter any further as Bill decided to walk on, pulling the naked, nervous boy behind him.

Dipper was red-faced and panicking by the time they reached the tree-line. He could hear cars and people walk by between the tree trunks but Bill showed no signs of stopping at all.

“Bill!” He pleaded, trying to plant his feet in the ground, but the man’s pull was too strong, he was forced to stumble onto the other side of the treeline, right onto an occupied sidewalk. He tried to hide himself behind Bill, but the man just kept on walking, acting as if he wasn’t leading a boy wearing only trainers by a leash. “Bill?” He pleaded again, on the verge of tears. He hated this! He hated his body and that anybody who pleased could just glance at him and see it. He hated how scrawny and weak he was and that he couldn’t stop this even if he tried.

“Aww! Your dog’s so cute!” Dipper heard someone say. He looked up from the ground, where he’d firmly planted his gaze, to see that the person who said that was a guy who looked to be in high-school walking his own dog, a German shepherd, on a leash much like the one Bill led Dipper by.

“Thanks, his name’s Pinetree.” Bill said, glancing back at Dipper, who was more than a little confused. Then he remembered what Bill said;

“Don’t worry, my little Dipper, even if someone does see you, they’re not gonna see _you_.”

It almost sounded as if anyone not named Bill would see him as a dog, a pretty cute one by the sounds of it. But that was beside the point! How did Bill do this? Was he magic? Did he have access to magic items? He had so many burning questions to ask the man that he didn’t know where to start.

Unfortunately, he was thrown off of his train of thought when he felt the high-schooler’s German shepherd poke its nose at his rear end. He jumped back with a yelp, bumping into Bill who only chuckled at his antic.

“Down, boy!” The high-schooler said, tugging at his own dog’s leash. “Sorry about that, he’s excitable around other dogs.”

“It’s no problem.” Bill reassured him. Dipper begged to differ. “He’s just a bit skittish around other dogs, but he loves people. No matter who it is, he’ll let you pet him. He’s just so friendly. Go on, his fur’s so soft.” With that, Bill stepped aside, leaving Dipper exposed and vulnerable to this random stranger.

For an instant he caught Bill’s gaze and it said only one thing: “Play along.”

Dipper felt so humiliated, but even so, the urge to obey Bill was strong and unyielding.

The high-schooler held his hand up in front of Dipper’s mouth expectantly. Knowing exactly what he was expecting, Dipper stuck out his tongue and licked at his extended fingers. The guy smiled and moved his hand to pet Dipper’s hair. He leaned into his touch, not wanting to disappoint Bill. Daring a glance at the man, he was given a nod of approval. That sent sparks scattering through his body. He nuzzled into the guy’s hand, barely registering when it began to trail lower, down his neck to his chest, rubbing his nipples before travelling down to his stomach.

Dipper groaned, but the high-schooler must’ve heard something else because he continued to go further down, his hand rubbing and stroking Dipper’s cock and balls. He blushed a fierce shade of red and looked at Bill, at a complete loss at how to react. The man was grinning at him, and an obvious bulge in his trousers showed he very much enjoyed the show.

Throwing caution to the wind, Dipper grabbed the strangers wrist and began to thrust into his hand, lost in the pleasure before another passer-by, a man out for a jog, stopped to coo at him too.

“What an adorable little guy!” He said, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

“I know right! He’s so calm and friendly!” The high-schooler added, his fist now wrapped around Dipper’s hard member.

“What breed is he?” The jogger asked, kneeling next to Dipper and running a hand up and down his back, causing him to arch and shiver.

“He’s a mutt.” Bill answered. “Got him from a shelter when he was only a few weeks old.”

“Aww!” The jogger said, his hand rubbing over his bare cheeks. Dipper’s entire head and chest flushed red. It was somehow more embarrassing for his butt to be rubbed than it was for his cock to be stroked. He tried not to think about it too much, but when the German shepherd started to lick at his chest with a wagging tail, he couldn’t take much more at all. A coil snapped in his gut and he came into the high-schooler’s fist, his cum dripping onto the pavement.

“Well we best be continuing on.” Bill said with a chuckle, tugging a panting Dipper by the collar.

“Yeah, us too.” The high-schooler said, sauntering away with his German shepherd by his side as the jogger jogged on, giving Bill a polite wave.

“How, how did they see me as a dog?” Dipper asked, finally recovering enough from being jacked off in public by a complete stranger to address the issue.

Bill laughed. “That collar, it’s a glamour charm.” He said, stopping and tugging at it. “As long as you wear it, everybody but me will see you as a cute puppy-dog, Pinetree.” He said.

They continued to walk but Dipper had more burning questions.

“You said I didn’t have to wear it! What if I didn’t?” He asked, wondering if Bill would’ve still taken him for a walk.

“I would’ve brought you here all the same, only I would’ve left and told you to make your way to a certain address all on your naked lonesome.” He smirked, picking up the pace, forcing Dipper to lightly jog so to not get dragged along.

Dipper had no clue where Bill was leading him but he hoped it was somewhere inside. He may be practically invisible, but he still didn’t enjoy walking down the street butt naked. What if the charm suddenly wore off? He didn’t fancy the thought of that at all. The only possible worse scenario would be if all of this happened at school.

“Here we are.” Bill chimed. Dipper looked up to see that they had stopped outside a burger joint.

“Why are we-” He was cut off with a tug of the leash.

“ _I_ am going in to get a quick meal. _You_ are staying out here while I do so.” As Bill said that, he tied Dipper’s leash to a nearby parking meter.

“How, how long will you be in there?” Dipper asked, looking up and down the evening street. It was still quite busy, and passers-by looked at him with adoring smiles. He must’ve looked like one cute dog to warrant such universal adoration. Still, despite knowing they were cooing at a pup and not meaning to gawk at his naked body, it was still humiliating for Dipper. Every glance made him worry that the magic keeping his dignity intact would vanish.

“As long as I feel, Pinetree.” Bill answered, pinching his cheek. Without another word, he turned his back and walked into the establishment.

With Bill so far away now, Dipper wasn’t as warm. The evening nip was beginning to get to him. He stood there, hands over his junk, hoping that every person would just do him the courtesy of looking the other way, but few did. He heard many say; “He’s so cute!”, or “Beautiful doggo!” and other things to that effect. It only got worse when a young girl, maybe eight or nine, in a pink dress and her hair in pigtails waltzed right up to him and declared; “Shake!” with her hand outstretched. Dipper refused, looking away in a vain hope she would leave him alone.

She didn’t take the hint. “Shake!” She demanded again, this time taking one of Dipper’s “paws” by force. He pulled away as fast as he could and backed up, backing into the cold, metal parking meter. “Hmph!” She turned her nose up at him and stalked away.

Dipper sighed a breath of relief. Being naked in front of girls was way worse than in front of guys. With guys, you all knew what you had going on, but girls didn’t, and they wanted to look. He didn’t even let his twin sister see him naked.

“She was really mean, wasn’t she?” Dipper heard another person speak up. Snapping his head to look, he saw a boy, about fourteen or fifteen, with glowing green eyes and white hair, approaching him. He kneeled before Dipper, holding a hand out. Glad this one had the courtesy to at least be polite Dipper kneeled as well, placing a hand, or “paw”, into the teen’s. He did it mostly because he could see the girl watching them with a look of furious disgust on her face.

The teen smiled at him, bringing his other hand up to touch the collar around his neck. Dipper jerked back, not wanting him to take it off or even graze it lest the magic wear off.

“Don’t worry,” The teen reassured, sitting on the pavement cross-legged. “I won’t remove the charm, I just wanna see what kind of spell is on it.”

Dipper’s stomach dropped into his intestines. This boy could _see_ him! The real him! He clapped both hands over his privates again and backed away.

“Hey, it’s cool.” The teen said, bringing his hands up as if to submit. “I get that you don’t wanna be seen nakey in the middle of the street. I just wanna talk for a sec.”

Dipper, face flushed red, looked around left and right, praying that no one else could see the real him.

“Can anyone else…” He trailed off.

“They shouldn’t.” The teen said, looking up and down the street himself. “But anyone who knows how to cast a glamour charm can usually see through one too, so maybe a couple of people have seen you, but not many at all.” He waved away at the statement, acting as if only a couple was a small number to see him completely bare in public.

“But, I’m guessing this is Bill’s work.” The teen said, looking over his shoulder. “This seems like his modus operandi.” He muttered to himself.

“Y-yeah.” Dipper stuttered, wanting nothing more than for this strange teenager to go away and leave him in nude peace.

“Figures.” The teen sighed. “Weird guy. I’ve seen him checking me out, you know, probably with a transparency charm too.” He seemed to shiver at the thought. “The man has no respect for personal boundaries, you know?” As he said this, he sat down on the pavement next to Dipper, crossing his legs.

“I’m Danny, by the way, Danny Fenton.” He said, patting the ground next to him.

“Dipper Pines.” Dipper replied meekly, taking a seat on the pavement, bringing his knees to his chest.

“You’re cute.” Danny said after a moment of unbearable silence, slinging his arm around Dipper’s shoulders. “I can see why Bill’s interested in you.” His hand slid down Dipper’s back, stopping at the small before a single finger Dipped between his cheeks.

“What are you-” Dipper tried to pull away but Danny used his free hand to grip the buckle of the collar.

Dipper froze.

“Sorry Dipper, it’s nothing personal, I just like to mess with Bill. Call it a friendly rivalry between magic users.” He pulled the hand away. Dipper sighed in relief, glad Danny wasn’t going to expose him. His thoughts changed when the world spun for a second, and all of a sudden he was looking directly at the pavement. Danny Had tipped him over his lap, but there was only so much leash there, his head was pulled back. It wasn’t enough to choke him but _was_ enough to make it so he couldn’t bring his head forward even one inch.

“And don’t worry, as far as anyone else is concerned, I’m scratching a happy little pooch behind the ear.” With that, a hand was raised and brought down onto Dipper’s bare butt with a SMACK!

“Ah!” He yipped, throwing his hands back and trying to buck off Danny’s lap, but the teen grabbed his wrists and pinned them. That, along with the leash, kept Dipper very much stationary.

“Don’t worry, just gonna give you enough spanks to let Bill know I was here.” He spoke as if he were only mildly inconveniencing Dipper and not spanking him bare-ass in the middle of a busy street!

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Seven more smacks made Dipper’s butt bounce and ripple. Danny really wasn’t holding back, he could feel the sting stitch its way into his peach-soft skin, turning his cheeks an intense shade of pink. It didn’t help matters that, as he was writing in a futile attempt of escape, his dick rubbed against the teen’s leg, bringing it back to life in a mortifying display.

“Oh!” I can feel that someone’s excited!” Danny declared, laughing to himself. “Bill lucked out when he came across you, huh?” It was as if he expected Dipper to answer.

Another volley of searing spanks to Dippers rear brought tears to the boy’s eyes. He let out a sob, falling limp on the teen. He wanted Bill back, he wanted to be held by him, to feel their lips meet, their tongues dance and his hands to run up and down his body until he came!

“Whoops.” Danny said in a vague tone of apology. “Guess I got a little zealous, huh?” He asked rhetorically. He stood, bringing Dipper with him, but before the boy could rub some of the sting from his cheeks, Danny pulled Dipper’s wrists behind his back and used what little tether was left of the leash to bind them together, leaving him standing there with his hands restricted and his head pulled back, a hard-on pointing like a compass out into the world.

“You know, I think he’ll be happy with me a bit when he sees this.” Danny said, pinching the pink tip of Dipper’s cock and stroking it until it leaked a bead of cum. “The piece de resistance!” He pushed Dipper’s protruding member down and grinned as it bounced up again. “Give Bill my regards!” He exclaimed jauntily as he walked away, hands in pockets as he whistled a tune.

This was even worse than before, Dipper lamented. Now he couldn’t even dignify himself with the covering of his hands, he had to stand there helplessly as his erection threatened to rub against random strangers.

He sighed with relief when Bill finally exited the building, wiping his face with a napkin. He looked slightly taken aback when he saw Dipper, but his expression was quick to turn into a grin.

“Well, well, well.” He eyed Dipper up and down. “You’ve gotten yourself into quite a predicament, haven’t you?” He said, his fingers dancing around the boy’s member, going under to stroke his balls and rub his perineum.

“It was Danny!” Dipper hurried to explain but gasped in sharp pain when his balls ached all of a sudden. Bill had tightened his grip on the boy’s groin, a piercing look in his eye.

“That impertinent brat.” Bill spat. “Thinks he can touch what is mine, eh? I’ll show him what for, but not now.” He smiled, releasing Dipper’s testicles. “Now is about you.” He undid the leash from around the parking meter and freed Dipper’s hands.

“Thank you!” Dipper said, basking in the warmth that came with Bill’s presence. He wrapped his arms around the man’s midsection, glad to be free.

“Though, he did have a decent idea, what with your hands being stuck behind your back and all.” He smirked at Dipper, and from the inside of his coat he pulled out a black ribbon. Dipper didn’t say anything as his wrists were once again bound behind his back.

“What are you…” Dipper started but didn’t finish, hoping the rest of his question was obvious. Bill’s chuckle sent shivers down his spine.

“This is an Asmodean ribbon.” Bill stated as if it answered all of Dipper’s questions. “It’s a beautiful piece of fabric made by the Devil of Lust.” He whispered into Dipper’s ear. “It’s simple really; snap it and you’ll cum non-stop for six-hundred-and-sixty-five seconds. That’s just over eleven minutes, by the way.” He finished tying the ribbon around Dipper’s wrists with a flourish.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Dipper said, testing the strength of his restraint. It felt as if it wouldn’t be hard to tear out of it even with his negligible upper-body strength.

Bill let out a single loud guffaw. “Ha! Oh, little Pinetree, how little you know. Pretty sure cumming for that long would dry you out for weeks, not to mention it’d hurt like a bitch. Seriously,” He reached around and wrapped a fist around the boy’s cock. “this little guy wouldn’t be able to work for a while, if at all, afterwards.” He flicked the tip.

“So…don’t break the rib-”

“Don’t break the ribbon, yes.” Bill finished for him, gliding his hands soothingly over Dipper’s red cheeks. “My pour little Pinetree.” He sighed, spreading them apart. “I’ll get him back for you and your sweet little hiney.” He pressed his lips to the back of the boy’s neck.

Dipper almost purred as Bill traced his way to his collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin before biting into it. It took a lot of will not to snap the ribbon, turn and pull the man deeper into him.

“Let’s go on.” Bill whispered, once again taking the leash and leading Dipper along.

“Where are we going now?” Dipper asked, sidestepping an older woman who nearly walked right into him.

“The park.” Bill said, tugging on the leash to get his pet to speed up. “We’re gonna have some more fun there!”

Dipper could only imagine what qualified as “fun” for Bill. Perhaps he’d do to him what he’d done to Norman the night before. The thought excited him but he remembered how big Bill was and doubted he’d be able to take him without splitting in two.

They moved in silence as the sun set, the stars beginning to shine and Dipper feeling the nip of cold despite Bill being so close.

“Are we almost there?” The boy asked, at least glad to notice that there were fewer people around to see him.

“Almost.” Bill said, looking over his shoulder. “You look so cute though, all naked like that, your hands behind your back, an adorable blush on your cheeks, that little squirm in your step.” He looked ahead again. “All so cute. I might just do a couple laps of the town.”

Dipper said nothing, thinking that that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, aside from one thing. The man was right when he said Dipper was squirming with each step. He had been for the last ten minutes because the need to pee overcame him and he was struggling to keep it in.

“Bill?” He said, a tone of desperation in his voice.

“Hmm?” The man acknowledged, not even looking back.

“I, I need to pee!” He whispered loudly, hoping that no-one would hear past the glamour charm.

“I see…” Bill said, trailing off. “Look, there’s a gas station across the street.” Dipper looked, and indeed there was. It looked abandoned bar the light on inside.

“Yeah…?” Dipper worried about where this was going.

“So, you can either go right here, against this tree like a good little pup, or I’ll take you across the street, where you can use the bathroom like a person? Your pick.” Dipper couldn’t see it, but he could hear the grin on Bill’s face. He knew there would be more to it, he just knew it. He’d only known Bill for a night but even so, he knew the man to be tricky. If he chose to go right there, no-one would see anything other than a dog taking a leak against a tree, nothing unusual, but there must’ve been something else, something Bill wasn’t telling him.

“You’re conflicted.” Bill stated, smirking down at the boy. “Fine, I’ll tell you my secret caveat; no matter which option you choose, I’m gonna take the collar off while you do your business.”

Dipper’s face flared red. “In the gas station!” He declared, trying to cross one leg over the other to hide his modesty, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking at him. Merely talking about the collar coming off made him worry that the magic would stop.

“As you say.” Bill said in a sing-song voice, one that made Dipper worry he’d made the wrong decision.

They jaywalked across the road, Bill keeping the pace leisurely while Dipper tried to speed up but was yanked back by the neck. Bill kept up the same pace and even stopped to tie his shoe, which hadn’t come undone, while Dipper was hopping from foot to foot, trying not to leak onto the pavement.

Finally the man sped up and they walked into the gas station, the employee seeming to not care that Bill walked in with a “dog”.

“Mind if I use your bathroom?” He asked, enjoying watching his nude charge cross his legs and squirm where he stood.

“Sure, but you have the buy something.” The clerk said, leaning over the counter and looking right at Dipper. “Or you could let me pet your puppy.” He said, a small smile twitching at his lips. Dipper almost sobbed in frustration. It wasn’t as if the clerk was unattractive, he looked to be about college age, blond and brown eyed, classically handsome, but he was just seconds away from wetting the floor!

“Bill!” He said in a pleading moan.

“Sure, but after I come out.” Bill said, leading the grateful boy into the bathroom at the back of the shop.

“You’re not to let a drop out until I take the collar off.” Bill ordered as he pushed the door open. The bathroom was small, with only two stalls across from a quartet of urinals with a single sink and mirror next to the door.

Dipper was about ready to explode when Bill stood him in front of the urinal farthest from the door, that one was a bit lower on the wall, presumably for smaller boys. It was a torturous few seconds as Bill undid the Asmodean ribbon binding his wrists and unclasped the collar around his neck. His hands rushed forward to wrap around his pained cock, directing it into the urinal as he let the flow go loose. It felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from his stomach and he sighed in relief, peeing solidly for almost half a minute before he was empty. He shook the head of the last few drops and turned with a relieved smile, only to find that he was alone.

“Bill?” He said in a loud whisper. The reality quickly bore down on him: he was butt naked in a very public place, far from home with nothing to so much as cover himself.

“Bill!” He said again, hoping the man would appear from nowhere. As he frantically looked around the small room, he noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor directly behind where he’d been standing. He picked it up and read it. It was a note.

_“Dear Pinetree, if you want me to put the collar back on, stand at that urinal for five minutes straight, no covering, no hiding, and stroking your cute little pee-pee until you cum. If you don’t cum before time’s up, there’ll be no collar for you for the rest of the walk._

_Have fun._

_Sincerely, William Cipher.”_

Dipper gulped, knowing he had no other choice. He took his spot at the urinal again, his ears perked to pick up any hint of noise or indication that someone was entering the bathroom. There was nowhere to hide except the stalls to his back and he doubted he’d make it into one before being seen naked by a total stranger.

Thinking about that, about being caught, about how risky this whole evening had been, about how he’d been jacked off by a stranger in the middle of the street, tied to a meter maid and spanked by Danny and how he was now being made to masturbate in a public rest room lest he streak home, it all sent blood south. There was something about being caught, being at risk, that Dipper couldn’t help but think about. It was why he agreed to do all this, why he did as Bill ordered and presented himself bare to the man, why he didn’t protest at all. All he really needed to do was take off the collar and go up to anyone and ask for help, but he didn’t, he didn’t because Bill was warm, and he looked at Dipper in a way that made him feel special, a way that no one else ever had.

His hand worked up and down his member, a small slapping sound bouncing around the tiny room. He thought back to the feeling of Bill’s mouth around his cock, the wet, hot feeling of his tongue sliding up and down his shaft, the sensation of that high-schooler’s fingers stroking him, the explosive, intense pleasure he felt when Bill pushed his finger up his butt and pushed on that spot.

He bit his lip and threw his head back, on the cusp of shooting his load into the urinal, but his dancing fantasies were shattered when the bathroom door swung open and the handsome clerk walked in.

For an instant, he seemed to not notice Dipper, but then he looked up and his jaw dropped. Dipper’s ears, face and chest went red, matching his butt-cheeks, as he shot strings of cum, squirting with each slowing stroke as the man watched him, somewhere between aghast and captivated.

Dipper couldn’t say anything, he only wanted the ground to swallow him whole. This man, a complete stranger, not only saw him naked, he saw him cum, saw him squirt his load from his barely pubescent dick in a bathroom with spanked butt-cheeks.

He was certain this was _the_ _most_ humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. And he still wasn’t sure whether or not he could move as per Bill’s instructions.

The man, seemingly coming to grips with the situation, walked further into the room, trying to look anywhere except at the naked preteen currently stroking his softening cock. He stood at the urinal closest to the door, pulled his own member from his zipper and did his business. Dipper couldn’t help but peek, seeing that the man’s bush was as blond as the hair on his head, his member uncut and veiny.

The man shot him a look, catching him out as a peeping Tom. Dipper centred his gaze on the tiled wall in front of him, his face deepening to an even more intense scarlet. It dawned on him that he was still stroking himself, but he felt that he couldn’t stop now, not after so much had already happened.

“So…” The man said, startling Dipper and breaking the tangibly awkward silence. “What’s, what’s your deal?” He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, as if navigating a mine-field.

“I…” Dipper’s voice squeaked, words completely failing him. “I, I think I like this…” He said, barely a whisper.

A moment passed. “Wow, already a freak before you got any hair down there.” He nodded contemplatively. “I can respect that, I suppose.” Licking his dry lips, the man scooted down the row of urinals until he was next to Dipper. “Sorry, I just gotta…” He reached a hand out and grabbed the boy’s right butt-cheek, squeezing and kneading it as if it were dough. Dipper squeaked, clenching every muscle in his body.

“Yeah, feels kinda like a tit.” He said, a couple of fingers drifting closer to the crack. “A bit softer though.” He pulled his hand away. “Sorry, just wanted to see if, ya know, a guy’s ass felt like a woman’s tit, and guys my age all have hairy asses, so I thought, “Hey, while he has it out and there’s no hair on it, I might as well have a go”.”

“Oh.” Dipper said, his stroking ceasing. “I’ve never really thought about boobs.” He said, wishing for anything to happen, anything at all to pull him out of this conversation.

“At least you know early.” The man said, shaking his cock of the last few drops and putting it away. “Takes some people years to figure it out.” He turned away, stopping just before the door. “Ya know, I wonder if this has actually happened, or if it’s just because of the acid I took about an hour ago. He looked back at Dipper, eyeing the boy’s body up and down. “If so, I think this might be a reality check.” Shaking his head, he went back out to the store.

Dipper sighed in relief, his arms falling to his sides. He rushed to cover himself again when the door swung open but he was relieved to see that it was Bill.

“Congrats, Pinetree, you passed.” He said, smirking at the naked boy. Dipper was relieved when the collar went back around his neck, he felt slightly less naked, and was even glad for the ribbon to be tied around his wrists again.

He was led out of the bathroom, back to the clerk who had just groped him.

“Hey, man, when you were in there you didn’t see-” The clerk started in a low whisper.

“The butt-naked preteen whacking it into the urinal? I saw.” Bill said, leaning against the countertop. “Kids these days, am I right?” He chuckled.

“Right.” The clerk said, seemingly relieved.

“Anyway, I said you could pet my dog, so, here he is.” Bill said, stepping back from Dipper.

“Oh right!” The clerk said, stepping out from behind the counter and getting to a knee in front of Dipper.

“He really likes when you pet the base of his tail.” Bill informed, smirking when the clerk’s hands went straight to Dipper’s behind, caressing and rubbing the cheeks just as he had a few moments ago.

Dipper mewled as his buttocks were spread and a finger dipped into his hole. He wondered just what kind of things the collar did to those who saw him. It must’ve been quite powerful since people never realised they were molesting a twelve year old.

He bit his lip as the finger went in deeper, all the way to the knuckle, before pulling out and re-entering again and again. Dipper couldn’t help but groan, his cock painfully stirring to life, his chest heaving as Bill watched on with smug satisfaction.

He nearly doubled over in pain when a second finger joined the first, stretching Dipper’s tight hole more than it had ever been stretched. Usually some sort of lube would be used, but of course the clerk wouldn’t be using any of that since he thought he was innocently petting a dog.

“Don’t be afraid to be rough.” Bill said, placing a hand on Dipper’s head. “He doesn’t mind it.”

Dipper bit his lip and tried to bend over as much as possible, anything to make the thrusts into his butt more bearable.

There was a gust of wind as the door to the store opened again and a customer walked in. Needing to go back to his job, the clerk none-too-gently pulled his fingers out from between Dipper’s cheeks and went back behind the counter.

Simultaneously missing the sensation and glad for it to be over, Dipper followed Bill out of the store with a slight limp in his step.

“Was that fun?” The man asked as he jaywalked across the road again.

“K-kinda.” Dipper answered, reflecting on the fact that he’d been watched masturbating, groped and then fingered by a total stranger. Then he thought about Bill, how he’d disappeared and reappeared and how the clerk seemed none-the-wiser.

“Where did you go?” He asked, trying to stand as close as possible to Bill. The sun was almost completely set and the cold was getting to him.

“Nowhere, really.” He said. “You only thought I left.”

Dipper rattled his brain to try and make sense of the answer but chalked it all up to Bill’s supernatural tendencies. The man could make fingering a twelve year old feel like petting a dog, surely there were things Bill could do that went beyond what he knew.

“Here we are!” Bill declared. Dipper realised upon reading the sign that this was a dog park and was immediately glad it was so late. He imagined Bill would have him go play with the other dogs if the place was busy. Having a German shepherd lap at his nipples while being jacked off on the sidewalk was enough doggy interaction for one day.

Bill led him down the trail, deep into the park along a path that went beyond the treeline and into the forest. The place was derelict, not another person or canine companion in sight or earshot. It was at this point that Dipper was beginning to tire, his legs sore from being used for so long. The dry fingering didn’t help matters. He found himself being tugged by the collar when he slowed and he was getting annoyed by it.

Dipper planted his feel where he stood, nearly falling forward when the leash went taut and yanked his head forward.

“Pinetree?” Bill asked, turning around to see a defiant naked twelve year old looking up at him.

“My legs are getting sore.” Bill said, faltering under the tall man’s scrutinising gaze. “Can we take a break?” He asked, looking down at his sneakers.

Bill stalked up to him, his expression neutral. He forced Dipper to look up at him and cupped his cheek, rubbing underneath his eye and pushing his hair behind his ear. He leaned forward, a warm smile on his face, and touched his forehead to Dipper’s.

“No.” He said in a honey-sweet voice, a hand slashing around to lay a burning smack on Dipper’s left butt-cheek and thigh.

“AH!” Dipper yelped, trying to get his restrained hands low enough to rub at the sting, but Bill aimed it too low and it was left to smart and throb. Looking back at his behind, he saw a dark red handprint just below where Danny had left his comparatively light love pats. He suddenly feared Bill’s ire and steeled himself to walk for as long as the man wanted. If a single spank hurt _that_ much, then he could only imagine how much damage several would do to his peach-soft bottom.

A few minutes into their continued walk, Dipper sniffed. Tears were brimming his eyes, threatening to fall. It wasn’t just that the smack hurt, it still did, but he’d also annoyed Bill. He knew he should care less about what the man thought considering all the humiliating positions he’d been put in today, the naked walk, being jacked off, tied up, spanked, watched, groped and fingered all by total strangers, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about him, a warmth or charisma, that made his good mood very important to Dipper, and that in conflict with his logical mind gave Dipper a headache.

Out of nowhere, Bill sighed. Dipper was gonna ask why, worried he’d done something again, but he didn’t get the chance to ask. Bill had turned, kneeled and wrapped his arms around Dipper all before the boy could blink.

“Did the smack hurt?” He asked in a low whisper, glancing his lips over the shell of Dipper’s ear.

“Y-yeah.” Dipper answered, leaning in and burying his face in the man’s neck. He smelled intoxicating. It was a deep, powerful musk that made it all the way to his brain, telling him to never leave where he was right now! He felt only cosy warmth in Bill’s embrace, it could’ve been the middle of a blistering summer’s day for all he knew.

Bill’s hand ran down his back, over Dipper’s plump cheeks, down his thighs and up again. Again and again Bill did this, massaging and kneading the flesh, ebbing the sting both he and Danny had left there. He could feel the boy lean into him, bury himself in his warm body and soothing scent, tremble at his touch and harden against him.

Bill bit his lip, his cock straining itself against his dark grey pants. He’d been living with a throbbing, pulsing erection in his trousers for almost two hours, ever since Dipper had presented himself in that clearing, his small, lithe body on display, nervous and trembling but so willing to be moulded by him. Watching others play with him had been fun, seeing him squirm and writhe as strangers unknowingly fondled, fingered and felt him. Even knowing that Danny, the brat he was, had played with him and left him in such a position, nearly made Bill explode in his pants. Watching Dipper cum under the shocked watch of that clerk, get his soft butt groped by him and then get fingered dry, it was enamouring.

Physically unable to hold back anymore, Bill picked up Dipper and darted behind the treeline, out of view of anyone who might wander onto the trail.

“Bill?” Dipper asked, wondering why the man had rushed into hiding so suddenly.

“Shh, Pinetree.” Bill whispered, setting the boy down on his feet. “We’re about to have a lot of fun.” He said with a broad grin. He quickly undid the Asmodean ribbon binding Dipper’s wrists and stored it back in his jacket. It was a fun prospect, watching the boy wriggle and thrash on the ground, helpless to stop orgasm after orgasm surge through his body, but he didn’t want that now, he wanted his Pinetree to enjoy and love every moment of what was about to happen.

“Keep your hands on the side of the tree!” Bill ordered, standing Dipper in front of a tall, broad oak.

“Um, okay. What are you gonna-” Dipper was cut off when he felt his cheeks spread, his pink hole winking at Bill. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Bill on his knees, leaning forward with his tongue out, barely an inch from his hole. He barely managed to repress a tree-shaking moan as Bill’s hot, wet muscle breached him, delving further and deeper than any finger ever had. He didn’t have the time to wonder how Bill had such a long tongue before it pulled back, barely in him before plunging in again! It felt very different from when the clerk fingered him, dry and thoughtless, no effort made to press that spot that made him see stars. This was different, it was slick and precise and Bill knew exactly what he was doing.

“You taste…” Bill started when he pulled back, pushed his coat off his shoulders and undid his tie. Dipper watched as the man unbuttoned his shirt, kicked off his shoes and undid his belt. His mouth went dry when the shirt fell off his shoulders, showing his tanned chest and flat abs. The sound of the zipper was like music to his ears, and as Bill pushed his trousers and underwear down, his leaking cock sprang out. “wonderful.” Bill finished, getting to his knees and pulling Dipper into an embrace, their lips meeting as their cocks rubbed against one another, Dipper’s massively outsized by Bill’s.

Bill stood, and with his hands on Dipper’s thighs, he brought the boy up with him. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and his legs around his waist, or at least as far as he could get them. A snap of Bill’s fingers and his grey jacket, as if it had come to life, slithered up the tree right behind Dipper’s back. Bill hoisted the boy up against it, not wanting to scratch his back against the rough bark.

“Bill!” Dipper moaned as two of the man’s fingers pressed into his slick hole! In and in they snook, stretching his walls until they found that spot that threatened to push him over the edge once again.

“Pinetree!” Bill grunted, pushing a third finger into the boy. “You’re so damn tight! I think I’ll need something else.” With that, he pulled his fingers out and plunged his hand into one of the inside pockets of the jacket against the tree. He pulled out a small, glass bottle full of a viscous, transparent liquid. He popped the cork out with his thumb and poured the dripping substance onto the head of his cock. It leaked down the shaft, following the grooves of the veins and gathered in his bush of golden hair. A quick, fisted stroke made sure his entire member was coated in the slick substance.

“Get ready, Pinetree.” Bill warned, lifting the boy further up the trunk with one hand and grabbing his member with the other, lining it up so that the bulbous tip poked against the boy’s wet, stretched hole. “You’re about to experience something else.” He thrust his hips up slightly as he let the boy fall.

“Bill!” Dipper cried, tightening his grip around the man’s neck and squeezing his sides with his legs.

Bill bit his lip, his hands spreading Dipper’s cheeks as far as they’d go as he slowly slid more and more of his cock into the boy’s warm, velvety heat! He bit his lip even harder, his fingers clenching painfully onto Dipper’s ass. He took a breath and paused, letting Dipper rest for a moment and adjust to the intrusion.

Dipper, meanwhile, felt as if he were being split in two! Parts of him were being touched that had never been touched before, parts he didn’t know he had that could be touched. It hurt in a deep, dull aching way, one that intensified when Bill continued to let him fall onto his member.

“God!” The man exclaimed, barely able to restrain himself from letting the boy just fall until he was fully sheathed. He steadied himself, knowing he couldn’t afford to rip this one apart.

Inch by inch, Bill’s cock went deeper into Dipper until the boy’s stomach bulged. Dipper forced himself to keep from screaming out, his nails dug into Bill but the man didn’t care. One of his hands clenched against the bark of the tree, crushing and splintering it while the other hand pushed Dipper up, slowly edging him off of Bill’s swollen, painfully hard member.

With a jerk of his hips, Bill pulled the rest of his cock out of Dipper. The boy groaned and tightened his grip on the man even more, close to the point of hurting him but Bill had other things to focus on.

“You did pretty well, Pinetree.” Bill complemented, lining his cock up to Dipper’s sore hole again. “Let’s see you do it again.” He thrust his hips and all too quickly, almost half of his member was buried in the boy, who couldn’t keep it in this time and groaned like a banshee. Bill let him fall onto his cock to meet his thrusts, finding that spot in Dipper and making sure to hit it.

Predictably, Dipper moaned as his cock leaked, his insides exploding and expanding as Bill pushed deeper and deeper in! His stomach bulged once more and Bill pulled back, not all the way, just enough so that only his member’s head was still in him.

Another thrust and Dipper was seeing stars again. Yet another one and he could feel his guts be disturbed by Bill’s massive member.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

Bill slowly repeated this pattern until he was certain the boy was good and loose for him. Backing away from the tree, Bill got to his knees and wrapped his arms around Dipper, pushing him down until the bush of hair around the base of his cock touched the boy’s finger-marked cheeks.

“Ready for the main event?” Bill asked in a lusty whisper.

Dipper didn’t get a chance to respond before he was suddenly completely empty and face-down on the forest floor.

“B-Bill?” He asked, looking over his shoulder as the man grabbed him by his hips and raised his rear-end into the air. His cock lined up again and like a strike of lightning, Dipper’s sweet spot was barrelled into and the inside of his stomach was prodded!

“OH!” He yelped, his nails digging into the dirt. He let out a throaty moan as Bill pulled out and another “OH!” when he thrust back in.

Amidst a chorus of OHs and GODs and BILLs, accompanied by the obscene clapping of hips against ass, Bill held nothing back! In his opinion, he’d been good enough to restrain himself thus far. Truth was, every time he gazed at Dipper’s naked body, his luscious rear or his adorable cock, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in him. But he didn’t, he played and procrastinated beyond the willpower of a normal man! Now though, now was his time to cash in on his good karma.

“Pinetree!” Bill grunted through grit teeth, hunching over the boy as his hips went into overdrive, his balls slapping into the boy’s thighs. Pausing his thrusts for just a moment, his cock soaking in the boy, he bared his teeth and pressed them against Dipper’s right shoulder. Biting down, he marked the boy as his own. He didn’t hear Dipper’s yell of pain, nor did the boy have the chance to think on it as Bill resumed his animalistic thrusting into him.

“You’re mine!” Bill exclaimed, beads of red falling from the sides of his mouth. With that declaration, Dipper felt that coil in his gut snap again, faster and with more intensity than before! He came again, shooting what was left of his cum onto the grass as he tightened like a vice around Bill. With a final volley of quickened thrusts, Bill finally felt that heat flare up in his gut! He let the sensation wash over him, his thrusts pausing as, after a night of extreme temptation, he came too, flooding Dipper’s insides with his semen!

Exhausted, Dipper fell limp. Slowly, Bill pulled out. White cascaded Down Dipper’s thighs and a pressure he didn’t know he felt flushed out and away. Bill pulled the boy into his arms and collapsed onto the grass, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He looked down at the boy in his arms and grinned. He could feel the pulse of the mark he left on Dipper’s shoulder, it called to him like a hatchling chirping for its mother, letting him know that, even when he closed his eyes, Dipper was right there. In the distance he could feel Norman, Chris, Davey, Timmy, Garth and Ben, all of the ones who still bore his marks, his bites, all of them having been played with like Dipper here. All of them were special to him, all brought up amazing memories and reminded him of exciting times but he knew that tonight would stick out for a long time.

This walk he and Dipper took together made him realise something, that he may in fact want to settle for a while and mould this one into the perfect little pet.

Bill’s grin turned into a broad, toothy smile, thoughts of the days, weeks, months and years to come flashing through his mind.

Yes, this little Pinetree would be worth keeping around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
